When the Heart Breaks
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Story for the LJ-TVD-Be My Valentine Mixer. Elijah is Katherine's boss. He's been in love with her for years but since Katherine is Klaus' ex and they broke up in a very ugly way, Elijah decided to stay aside. Elijah/Katherine. M- for Mature smut. R & R.


**_Alright :) I know this is late and I still have one more to get out but I hope it is enjoyed just the same. This is for the LJ TVD-Be My Valentine Mixer for Dunedesert(arwen01). Sorry it took me this long and I hope that you enjoy it and that I don't disappoint. I love this pairing so I hope I did them justice._**

**_Thank you to the lovely, Sweetwillowtree, for beta-ing! And please read and review ;P Her prompt follows..._**

_Pairing: Elijah/Katherine _

_Rating: definitely __SM - Smut and Mature LOL _

_Prompt: Elijah is Katherine's boss. He is in love with her for years but since Katherine is Klaus' ex and they broke up in a very ugly way, Elijah decided to stay aside. She is bitchy towards everyone but only Elijah knows why is she acting like this. The actual story begins when Elijah finds Katherine crying in her office after work, because Mason (boyfriend or fcuk-buddy) went on a business trip and she feels alone. Elijah decides to cheer her up and the next day (Valentine's) both of them take off and spend a wonderful day - walk in a park, having a coffee at her favourite coffee shop, talk about the past and Elijah reveals his feelings. Katherine freaks out though she knows Elijah's nothing like his brother. Elijah returns to his condo alone and hurt and in the evening the bell's ringing at the door. There's Katherine standing outside, of course and ... i don't care how her feelings are going to be revealed but the night needs to end with a smut. Detailed, subscribing the feelings, impressions and if it's possible, not in the bed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the Heart Breaks<strong>_

It was the end of another work day as Elijah Michaelson plucked a stack of contracts from his desk, turning and heading for the door, just needing to hand them over to his assistant (and secret object of his affections) Katherine Pierce. He froze, his hand on the doorknob, when he heard her arguing with someone, presumably over the phone. She was clearly upset, not about work, but rather about being left alone over a holiday.

_A holiday?_ Elijah wondered. _What kind of holiday is in Feb-_

_Valentine's Day._

How was it that he always managed to miss things like this? Well, perhaps because he made it a _point_ to forget things _exactly_ like this. These were the types of things that one usually celebrated with a person who meant the world to you. And although he had that person in his life, she certainly wasn't there in the way he'd wished.

He remembered like it was yesterday how broken Katherine had been when his younger brother, Niklaus, had broken up with her. Elijah preferred not to think that it was love that she'd felt for the younger man, but she sure as hell had acted like it was. She hadn't been the clingy type, but she did carry an explosive temper within her and after a couple of years, Klaus had broken it off. He'd told her that he'd grown tired of her, and that it was time for something new. Never one to stay quiet, Katherine had yelled and screamed in anger, disappearing swiftly right afterward.

He would never forget the indescribable feeling that had flourished within him. Such an overwhelming desire to take care of her that the pain that had burned through him when she'd walked out of his life, had kind of always stayed with him.

A long time after the breakup, he'd run into her on the street. She'd literally cursed his presence. Seeing how upset she was, he had wished her well; leaving her with one of his business cards should she ever change her mind and need anything. Elijah was sure that she would never call him, but he was proven wrong a few weeks later when she'd come asking for a job.

It was funny that she hadn't even known that there was nothing he'd ever deny her. He'd hired her on the spot to be his personal assistant, and now, Katherine had been working there for months, and he was no closer to changing the dynamic of their relationship. It was depressing, really, but all he could do was keep wishing that he could move things along.

Elijah's thoughts were drawn back to the present when he heard her slam the phone after uttering a stream of curses, finishing off with what sounded like soft whimpers. His heart clenched at the sound, and he fought the urge to run out and soothe whatever had pained her. Refraining from his impulses, he took a deep breath, opening the door and stepped out to meet her.

He took small measured steps as if almost hesitant at what he might find when coming face to face with her.

Katherine heard the door opening behind her and quickly shuffled around, trying to dab at her tears discreetly, pretending that she was working on something at her desk. She studiously ignored the skip in her heartbeat that always seemed to make its presence know with him around. She automatically ignored it.

Elijah approached as he normally would, dropping a handful of files on her desk.

"These are the Salvatore contracts that need to be signed," he instructed softly.

"Great," Katherine answered, refusing to look at him. "I'll make sure to take care of that first thing tomorrow morning."

Luckily for her, it was the end of her work day, and she could just go home and dwell sulkily on her argument with Mason.

"Katherine?" he asked tentatively, pushing her to reluctantly meet his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

She gave him a fake smile before answering. "Yes. Why would you think it wasn't?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue. "Because you look unhappy," he finally stated.

"Just tired," she shrugged, uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. She covered it up by tossing one of her perfectly defined curls over her shoulder, putting the files away as she reached for her bag. "So I should probably get going," she announced. "Get some rest, and all that."

Elijah nodded, clearly unhappy, although she couldn't imagine why. As she began to walk away, the feeling that she'd forgotten something appeared and she paused. She turned back toward him, giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight Eli," she said.

"Goodnight Katherine," he answered.

As she walked away, she pondered what she'd felt, leaving him. There was something about him that had always made her feel different. Something inside of her trembled for him, and she wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not. It was difficult to tell how exactly she felt when she'd made it a point to put up her walls after her last broken heart; caused by Elijah's brother, no less. She'd known then that she never wanted to go through that pain again.

Which was why, she figured, she was so upset about Mason standing her up for Valentine's Day. She knew she didn't love him, she'd made sure of that, but still, she didn't want to be alone on the most infuriating holiday of the year. Everyone would be oozing out corniness and love, a dreadful reminder of what she'd been, once upon a time. Mason wasn't even her boyfriend, more of a _fun_ buddy, but in her mind, it would have been better to have spent the day with him in bed rather than alone with her thoughts, dwelling on better times when she'd been less bitter.

Katherine sighed, flagging a cab. Tomorrow would be hell, but the sooner it got there, the sooner it would be over.

/

The next morning, Elijah woke with a dorky grin on his face. It was Valentine's Day, and even if Katherine wasn't his, he had taken it upon himself to make her day. He had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, hoping that she wouldn't reject him. He contemplated that for a minute, in all honesty, it wasn't like he would be professing his love, right?

Determined to see his plan through, he dressed in one of his favorite suits, splashed on some cologne, and walked out the door.

/

Elijah had loved Katherine for as long as he could remember. When her relationship with his brother had been fresh and new, Niklaus' jealousy over the pair's budding friendship had been disturbing. Or, rather, it had been disturbing until Katherine had put the younger man in his place, insisting that her relationship with the elder brother was nothing more than friendship. It had hurt Elijah at the time to hear her reinforce her lack of feelings for him, but he was more than happy to be part of her life, even if it was, just as a friend.

He'd made the effort then to do whatever he could to make her happy. He'd eavesdrop on her conversations with his brother, and fill her every urge that Klaus had denied her. He'd make up excuses to shower her with gifts, triggering epic sibling battles whenever she wasn't present. He couldn't help but feel like it had all been worth it then and it would be more than worth it now.

Before he knew it, he'd arrived at work. He tossed his keys to the valet and adjusted his blazer before pulling out a huge arrangement of blood red roses. He walked to the elevator with a freaking skip in his step. He was aware of how ridiculous he must have looked to the outside world, but he couldn't care less. He was about to make the woman he loved very happy, and that made his day, even if he got nothing back in return.

/

Katherine looked up to hear the elevator bell go off, and knew it had to be Elijah. He always arrived at work at the same time, with the same serious expression on his face, granting her a 'Good morning,' before asking if she'd like to join him for coffee in the office lounge. His routine never failed.

On that day, though, she gasped when all she could see of the man were his legs and what looked to be three or four dozen roses blocking his face.

Katherine scowled as Elijah pulled the flowers away from his face.

"Oh God," she drawled, "Not you too!" She smirked as he approached one hand on her hip. "You were the one person I was counting on to _not_ submit to this God forsaken holiday fueled by the card companies!"

She swallowed the rest of her comments when he just continued to stare are her oddly tenderly, extending his arms and offering her the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katherine," he stated happily, waiting for her reaction.

"You're kidding me, right?" she spat harshly. Elijah's face fell and for some reason, the sight of his sudden hurt did something to her. She stepped forward tentatively, taking the roses from him. "Elijah, I -"

"No, it's..." He scratched his head awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her. "Did – um – did Damon come by this morning for the contracts?"

Katherine moved to the side when he walked past her, leaving her standing, holding the huge amount of roses he'd given her.

Shuffling after him into the office, she found him already sitting at his desk, signing in to his computer.

She knew she'd just ruined whatever the hell it was that had nearly happened between them, and she knew she needed to fix it. Why she needed to fix it, she didn't know, nor did she want to examine her motivations too closely. All she knew was that Elijah cared deeply for her as a friend, and he'd been nothing short of a sweetheart with her. She owed it to him to be nicer, and to not act as rude as she had.

After standing frozen like an idiot while she collected her thoughts, she pulled the flowers into her arms, inhaling their hypnotic smell. She couldn't even remember the last time anyone had gotten her roses.

"These are beautiful, Eli," she said softly, "You shouldn't have."

Elijah turned around, a stern expression on his face, but his wrinkled brow soon softened at her honest delight and he broke out into a grin.

"You're welcome," he answered her.

Katherine tested the softness of the petals with her fingers as she stepped closer, taking a seat before speaking again.

"Can I ask you why you felt compelled to do something like this?"

"Why not?" Elijah countered.

Katherine snorted. "Because I know that I'm the biggest bitch in the world, and even though I do tone it down with you -" She paused, fingering the roses again, "- I just know that I don't deserve them."

Elijah was quiet for a long moment, clearly thinking about how to respond to her.

"Katherine," he began slowly, "You know how much I've always cared about you. I wanted to do something nice for you today; is that such a bad thing?"

Before she could stop herself, Katherine was smiling in earnest. And then it hit her – something must have spurred him on to do this.

"You heard me arguing with Mason, didn't you?" she stated firmly.

Elijah's eyes widened at the accusation and Katherine persisted.

"I don't need your pity," she snapped.

"I can assure you, it's _not_," he defended himself quickly. "I actually planned a couple of things because I _wanted_ to do _that_ for _you_, before you got upset over my gift."

"I'm not upset about -" she cocked her head to the side when his comment finally registered, "You planned something?"

"It's not important anymore," he interjected, clearly offended.

Katherine couldn't figure out what was going on. She'd left the day before the way she always did, her employer/employee relationship intact. And now, she stood in front of her boss, having what felt like a lovers spat? How had _things_ changed? _When_ had things changed? What was she missing?

She blinked, finally noticing, with a curious lurch in her stomach, that Elijah wasn't even looking at her. She stood up, walked around his desk and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. She lingered there for a moment, basking in the unexpected feelings taking over.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eli," she murmured.

With that, she pulled back to leave him alone at his desk, but as she reached the door, she heard him call after her.

"Katherine!" She turned to look at him, choosing not to say anything. "How do you feel about taking the rest of the day off?" He paused, offering her a charming smile. "With me?"

"I'd really like that," she found herself saying.

Nothing could have prepared her for the loving grin that Elijah threw her way. But she was sure she had imagined it, because all too soon, it was gone.

/

The pair walked side by side as they made their way down the sidewalk. They had both been quiet for a long while when Katherine finally spoke.

"When you asked if I was in the mood for coffee, I thought you meant at the office."

Elijah chuckled. "Well, today _is_ a holiday, and I figured we'd try something a little different. And I did say that we would take the day off, that surely couldn't start by staying in the building, now could it?"

"Good point," she conceded before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a line. "What are you -?"

"This is where we're having coffee," Elijah answered, grinning. When she raised a skeptical eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, not here in the street. I mean here in the bakery we'll be going into."

"'Serendipity," she announced, reading the name off the sign above the door. "You realize this is going to take forever, right?" she scowled.

"Part of the fun," he returned, secretly loving her impatience.

He tried to ignore that she hadn't pulled her hand from his and the way it made his heartbeat soar. She narrowed her perfectly red lips just as he realized what she was wearing: A crimson wrap dress that hugged her every curve just right. He took in the swells of her breasts, snug inside the material without showing too much. How the dress laid over her knees professionally seeing it paired with some strappy black heels that made her legs look a mile long.

The line moved then and he tore his eyes away, quickly starting a conversation to distract himself from where his thoughts were going.

In no time at all, he had made her laugh, the pair of them talking about everything and nothing before they'd even made their orders. The coffee wasn't underrated, and the pastries were just mouth-watering.

Elijah praised himself at hearing her hum her appreciation with every bite. He was happy that this part of his plan was successful. Coffee still in their cups, they began to walk down to a nearby park. As they admired the 'just in early bloom displays,' he eyed her carefully to see her smile and shine as she pointed to the different types of flowers blossoming with an excitement he hadn't seen in a really long time.

Conversation between them continued to flow smoothly as they reminisced without actually touching on the subject of Klaus or Katherine's past. But as the day wore on, Elijah noticed with dismay that his companion seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable, blushing at some of his comments before forcing a blank expression on her face.

The growl of Katherine's stomach made Elijah glance over at her with a smirk.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"I just -" she began, frowning, "I didn't realize how late it was."

Once more, Elijah offered her his hand murmuring, "Time flies," Exhaling a nervous breathe when Katherine finally gave in and laced her fingers with his.

/

Before long, he had dragged her to have lunch in the park, after a lot of convincing to eat something from a street cart, which he knew she never would have done. He'd had to break her down with a pout while playfully challenging her to try something new. He knew she had a weakness for dares, and in the end… she had finally given in to him.

When they'd finished eating, they remained on the bench, mocking couples that were walking by them wrapped up in each other. They eventually made it into a game: Not the most romantic thing to do, Elijah admitted, but it was fun trying to figure out who was genuinely in love and who was just trying to get laid.

It had been 50/50 before Katherine announced that it was getting late.

Without even looking at her, Elijah knew that she was just trying to run, trying to pull away from him and he seriously wanted to know why. And that was because…?

Well, because the hopeful side of him wondered if she deep down felt something for him that she was trying to avoid. But that couldn't be, he told himself, he was sure that he'd made his affection obvious for her and she hadn't acknowledged it or taken a chance.

"You know, I had a really nice time today," she said sincerely breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'd forgotten what it was like to have a really good friend to spend time with."

Elijah flinched, wounded at her casual reference to him as 'a really good friend', even though he knew it was true. Desperate to extend their time together, he scrambled for an excuse while holding on to his calm and cool demeanor.

"I thought, perhaps, that we could do dinner. Would you do me the honor of joining me?"

The words 'no thanks' had been at the tip of her tongue, and yet, the moment her eyes locked with his, she found herself agreeing.

"You do realize," she began, following him out of the park, "That everything's going to be packed, and we won't be able to get a table anywhere."

Elijah shrugged and leaned in close so his lips brushed her ear. "I do have connections, you know," he whispered, like it was a secret. "I don't mind using them every once in a while."

Satisfaction washed over him as he registered her shudder when his voice washed over her. He pulled back to grin at her, and she answered with her own smirk.

"So," she drawled, "Where to?"

/

The pair settled on a fancy restaurant, where a line of people had congregated by the door waiting to be called for their table. Katherine allowed Elijah to lead her past the crowd to a sandy-haired man.

"Elijah Michealson!" the man announced animatedly. "So good to see you! What you brings you in?"

"Well Ric, what brings everybody else in," Elijah joked, shaking the man's hand and pulling him in for a one-armed hug. "The food," he finally finished, pulling away. "And please, meet a very special friend of mine, Katherine Pierce."

"A pleasure," Ric smiled knowingly as he shook her hand firmly. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Pleasure's all mine," she answered, taken by the way he was smiling back.

Soon, Ric was being whisked away, but not before winking at Elijah, reassuring the pair that he would have a table set up for them in a flash. Sooner than any of the other guests liked, they were being led inside. Katherine couldn't lie; being treated like royalty while being by Elijah's side made her feel good.

While perusing the menu, Katherine noticed Elijah watching her from over the rim of his wine glass rather intently. He soon raised it towards her, coaxing her to raise hers as well.

"To you," he declared.

"To me?" she repeated, shaking her head. "How about to men like you who give me hope."

Elijah gave her a very pleased half-smile, tapping his glass to hers.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening, in spite of Katherine's initial nerves. She found that, as dinner wore on, she became more and more comfortable and succumbing to fewer instances of anxiety.

And that interesting fluttering in her stomach that she'd been trying to ignore whenever Elijah looked at her? Well that was becoming much more difficult to hide away, which made her wonder. What the hell it meant.

To contrast how Katherine was feeling, Elijah seemed to grow more distracted. They were both drinking a bit, and where Katherine was feeling tipsy and content, Elijah almost looked a little ill.

They left the restaurant hand in hand, more for balance than anything else.

When they'd moved half a block down the sidewalk, he stopped abruptly, pulling Katherine to face him. She eyed him warily, confused about their sudden stop. And then before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. The movement had been rough and unexpected but there was something to the way he finally just held her. As if she was fragile in his arms; his lips slightly opening to capture and taste hers- better.

Shocked, she froze, until he softly moved his arms around her, pressing her closer to his body still. But just as she worked her lips against his, he pulled back, an amorous expression on his face as his hand cupped her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Her mind was still reeling from the moment they'd just shared, but he didn't allow her to formulate a thought before he was speaking again.

"I am in love with you, Katherine," he confessed, and she watched as the weight of the world seemed to lift from his shoulders. "I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

Katherine gasped from the sudden fear that gripped her heart as she processed what he had just disclosed. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he cut her off.

"I hadn't planned on telling you this, ever, but life is too short. I've wasted so much time not telling you, afraid that you'd reject me, but I can't hide what I feel for you anymore. I don't want to, I want you; I love you, just you, just the way you are."

The more he spoke, the faster her heart beat, but not in a good way. Panic was seeping through her veins like a burning poison. She couldn't do this. She didn't _want_ to do this. She'd done the love thing – it had hurt like hell and she could never do it again. She refused to go through that again if she could help it.

"Elijah..." she began, on the brink of tears.

"God!" he exclaimed, pulling her into his arms again, holding her close. "You have no idea how good it feels to _finally_ tell you. I love you; I love you; I love you, Katherine Pierce, I -"

"Stop!" she shouted, pulling away. "You – you don't know what you're saying! You don't love me; I'm not... I can't do this! You can't do this to me! How am I supposed to work for you now? How could you ruin our friendship?"

Elijah took a couple of steps back, flinching with her every word as though she were slapping him. He looked shocked, pain displayed clearly across his face before he turned on his heel and left her standing there.

He hadn't made it too far before thunder rolled; the sky split open, and a frenzied rain spilled over him. He didn't care that he was getting drenched from head to toe, or that the air seemed to feel like it was cutting his skin, or that he had probably just ruined one of his best suits.

All that he cared about was the ache that seemed to throb so hard in his chest, he could barely breathe.

How could he have been so stupid as to let it all tumble out of his mouth? How could he have expected her to reciprocate after all that she had gone through with his brother? The pain was bordering on agony by the time he finally stopped to hail a cab. He needed to numb the hurt. He would drown it away with liquor, and try to forget the damage he had caused.

/

As the rain drops hit her skin, Katherine allowed Elijah's words to finally sink into her heart overcome with a strong feeling of shame. He'd passionately confessed his love for her, and she was sure that her determined response was not what he thought he'd get, but she couldn't- _wouldn't_- love again. When you loved, you handed over the keys to your heart, and she couldn't risk that once more. She could feel the fear in her bones grow so strong she shivered.

Running a hand through her hair, she tried to understand how she had not seen if before. But then she began to remember.

She _had_ seen it.

Katherine had always found Klaus' jealousy over her friendship with Elijah to be completely ridiculous. He had told her how his older brother had felt about her, and she had pushed it aside, reassuring her then-boyfriend that Elijah's feelings were nothing more than friendship. But the clues were all there in the little things; he always had a new movie for them to watch when she visited; he conveniently always stocked her favorite ice cream; he always had a gift for her for every special occasion.

God, she even remembered his laugh and smile when something he _did_ pleased _her_; remembered his sadness when _she_ was in a foul mood. But that had been all so long ago...

Now, though, she remembered running into him, and how sincerely happy he'd been to see her even though she'd told him off. She remembered how delighted he was when she showed up asking for a job, and how he hadn't cared that she'd had no experience.

How could she not have seen it? It was in the smile he gave her every day and it was in the tiny things he remembered about her. It had always been there, in plain sight.

Those same memories made her reminisce about the things that she liked about _him_; like the really cute way that he _grumpily_ said good morning; how _ruggedly_ handsome he looked when he'd forgotten to shave after two days; the way the _smell_ of his cologne always lingered around her; and how slightly _unhappy_ she became when they finally parted at the end of her day.

The realization hit her unexpectedly, and she gasped.

"Oh my God!" she said to no one.

When the sound of a coming vehicle brought her out of her thoughts, she whistled at the cab and quickly gave the driver Elijah's address. She needed to fix this. And she needed to do it immediately.

/

Elijah miserably dropped his soaked tie onto a nearby chair. Tossed his keys into a bowl as he reached for his liquor cabinet and poured himself some scotch.

He felt dead inside. He'd been alive for a moment; then the sky had fallen, and he was dead, numb, and empty. And the worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He ran his hand through his dripping hair, slipping out of his wet coat unbuttoning his shirt.

When, he heard it: A soft knock at his door.

His brow furrowed in confusion, but he walked toward the entrance just the same, opening the door without glancing through the peephole. To his surprise, he saw Katherine standing just outside his threshold. His entire body froze, face hardening involuntarily.

"Elijah," she all but whispered. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but can we... talk?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he stepped to the side to allow her in. Elijah strode swiftly past her to serve himself another drink but, in another surprising move, she wrapped her cold fingers around his wrist, keeping him from downing his liquor.

He glared at her. "What? You're here to tear me down some more, and I can't even have a few drinks in my system to numb the blows?"

She reared back a little at his words before swallowing it down smiling a little pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Holding his gaze, she set the glass on the small table and he realized she'd had her other arm tucked behind her back since she'd walked in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elijah," she said softly, holding out her hands to offer him a heart shaped box of chocolates.

Elijah glanced at Katherine holding out the box of chocolates to him, doe guilt filled eyes on her face, which he noticed were slightly smudged from the rain, as was her, whole appearance.

Something registered then too though and fire began to ignite in his veins when he took in the wet dress _clinging_ to her body like second skin, revealing to his gaze, the pert outline of her hardened nipples and her already flawless sensual curves _more_ prominent.

He closed his eyes briefly to try and gain some control over his emotions that screamed to take, devour, and get lost between her legs like he'd only fantasized about.

Breathing out heavily, his eyes focused back on her as he said, "You need to _leave_Katherine. I can't do this with you right now; it's been enough for one day."

Katherine felt a lump in her throat trying to keep her from speaking as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She set the box down on a nearby table as she saw him moving away from her.

"Elijah, please don't…" she reached out for his arm to make him look at her. Her body tingled in new awareness of what she _felt_ and the _proximity_ to _him_, "I'm sorry" she said truthfully, "I wasn't expecting for you to tell me what you had and all I could think of when you did was that I couldn't let myself get hurt for a second time."

Elijah looked away, but she placed her palm on the side of his face and stepped closer. Ardor building between their bodies even with how drenched they were.

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"Katherine..." he let out warningly.

"No, listen…" she interrupted, "I'm scared okay? I'm scared because I realized how much I _feel_ for _you._" She paused to whisper, "I… I think I'm in _love_ with _you_…"

Elijah froze at her sudden confession scanning her face trying to determine if she was telling the truth as she went on, "I always knew I cared about you and didn't know how much until our fight today. I wasn't sure what was going through your mind, and I despised that. I wondered if you'd hate me, if you'd fire me, or worse, want me _out_ of _your_life for good and I couldn't leave things like that so then I..." she gasped desperately.

Katherine's argument was cut short when Elijah pulled her sharply against his body capturing her mouth with his. He was pleasantly surprised to find her respondent to his touch and that only spurred him on making his blood boil. The kiss was sweet and tender at first until they began to discover each other; cupping her face as his tongue darted out to trace the outline of her lips making her hum for more. Arms around his torso as their lips sensually glided over the other. She enjoyed the way their tongues danced around melodiously and how they kissed with burning need.

Elijah snaked his hand around her waist to bring her flush against his groin, Katherine gasped into his mouth when the evidence of his arousal nudged her heated center and his talented mouth took advantage to explore every crevice, dip, and curvature of her skin. He undressed her planting open mouthed kisses as his hands revealed her olive skin. She fumbled with taking off his clothes, while his talented mouth returned to her, matching his suddenly blazing passion with her own.

His hand buried in her wet locks to angle her neck deepening the kiss. He _loved_the little mewl sounds that escaped her as she got on her tippy toes, whilst her slender fingers began to claw at his chest.

When oxygen became an issue that made them pull back, Elijah chose to lave down her jaw, neck, and chest. Uttering how strong his desire to have her was, as her body prickled with goose bumps and that throb between her thighs intensified. God, the continuous twisted licks and nips of his teeth and tongue on her sensitive breasts had her arching her chest into him.

_"Eli... oh God..."_ she groaned reaching for his stiff cock through his slacks, loving that he was hard as steel for her, and even more _thrilled_to hear him hiss in approval as she stroked him through the fabric needing him close.

His hands soon ran over her ass molding her hips into his, her already erect nipples pushing against his chest making her shudder under his warmth. Her hands returned to his waist, unbuckling his belt, popping the button open, while sliding down the zipper, and the feel of his thick cock in her hand, had her moistening between her legs.

It all became too much for her to take. In a flash she stepped back discarding the rest of her clothes to push him onto the sofa.

_"Katherine..." _he groaned, but then she swiftly climbed astride him and began pumping him up and down. She kissed down his neck as he caressed the soft inner flesh of her thighs, earning slightly frustrated whimpers when he wasn't touching her where she needed most. That only urged her to roll her hips against his pulsating cock, Elijah's hands snapping to her hips to push his manhood into her nether lips, in need of more friction himself. If it was even possible, she looked even more divine to him with flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes.

Soon, Elijah's shirt was off with her ripped underwear as he kicked his pants and boxers off. He took a second to admire the beauty of her body, but it was cut short when her mouth literally attacked his. His hand getting lost between her legs as he began to touch her, probe, and stroke. He had worked her up so much that the moment his fingers began to pump inside her with a slight curl, she became undone. Her hips moving against his hand as she rode out her orgasm.

Never in her life, had it been like that, she realized.

Chocolate brown eyes, glazed over from satisfaction, made her reach for him to give him a passionate kiss before whispering, "You're amazing you know that?"

Elijah grinned, a romantic beam at that, trying to control pounding into her the way he felt he needed to right now. Unlike her, _he_was still throbbing.

"But I need more of you..." she purred seductively.

"Good" he pulled her bottom to grind her slick core against the ridge of his cock, "because I'm nowhere being done with you now that you're mine."

Katherine blushed and hissed all at the same time from the feel of him grinding against her sensitive clit and at his words that though still scared her, she was ready to explore with him. Not once did it ever cross her mind that Elijah would be like this in bed.

So _passionate_ it was _hot_and she loved it.

"So what are you waiting for, why don't you just... _Ohhmmygoood!_" she cried out when he raised her hips and plunged into her roughly till the hilt.

God, the way he perfectly filled her with the very _feel_of him, was driving her insane.

Elijah growled from the tight enveloping heat swallowing him whole, it was the greatest feeling he'd ever known. Slowly Katherine began to glide up and down on his shaft, enjoying the way his face contorted in the pleasure she was giving him. He stared at her loving the perfect giggle her breasts made with every bounce, her speed increasing as her moans grew louder. He began to thrust up into her and she _mewl_ her approval doing a roll with her hips. One hand on her hip, directing the movements, the other kneading her breast as his mouth captured the bud on the other, and they were both really close.

Their movements became frantic, Elijah letting out a curse as her walls began to convulse around him. He helped her to the end by circling her clit making her throw her head back as she fell into ecstasy. Knowing she was done as her walls clamped down around him hard, both his strong hands settled on her waist thrusting that much fiercely into her and shortly he was being catapulted into his own magical bliss; his seed rapidly coating her insides as he hoarsely called out her name.

Intense mocha eyes locked with feminine caramel ones; love, passion, and bliss running through their bodies. Foreheads pressed together as heavy panting passed between their lips curving into a smile. They both laid there together momentarily, when Elijah whispered to her, "Happy Valentine's Day _Sweetheart_!"

"Happy Valentine's Day _Love…_" she returned pulling back to give him a chaste kiss.

"So what'd you bring me?" he questioned of the box on the table.

"Chocolate…" she grinned widely, "But now that we're together I can't guarantee I'll share."

"They're _mine._" he argued playfully.

"They're _ours._" she returned pouting.

"_Ours…_" he repeated taking in her pout for a kiss, "I'm okay with that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you loved and please review! Happy Belated V-Day 3<em>**


End file.
